1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prayer rug stand that may have a book holder incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The practice of religion, particularly the Muslim religion, requires the use of a prayer rug. Such a rug is normally rolled and stored in a closet, a corner of the room or on a shelf, for example. It would be desirable to provide a stand for a prayer rug that makes it easily reachable and compactly stored between uses, while displaying the rug for easy identification of the rug when stored among several rugs on similar stands. This would allow the convenient recognition and use of the rug by the owner/worshiper that, in turn, makes it practical to store a large number of rugs on such stands within a single place of worship such as a mosque. The stand should be easily transportable so as to be easily moved from room to room in a building. It would also be desirable to provide such a stand having a support for a book such as a holy book, more particularly the QURAN making it available to the owner for studying and reading in the prayer setting. The stand would then be conveniently available to store the prayer rug and holy book after use.
Thus a prayer rug/QURAN stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.